1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hood attachment jig. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hood attachment jig for attaching an approximately cylindrical endoscope hood to an endoscope such that the endoscope hood covers the outer circumferential surface of a tip portion of the endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the jigs described in the following are known as hood attachment jigs for attaching an approximately cylindrical endoscope hood to an endoscope such that the endoscope hood covers the external circumferential surface of a tip portion of the endoscope. For example, there is a hood attachment jig that is connected to the base end peripheral portion of the endoscope hood via a connecting member and that includes a grip that extends outward from the outer circumferential surface of the base end peripheral portion. In other words, the hood attachment jig is configured integrally with the endoscope hood.
When the grip of such a hood attachment jig is grasped between the fingers, the base end peripheral portion of the endoscope hood is move outward so that the diameter of the base end portion of the endoscope hood increases. The endoscope tip portion relatively enters the base end portion with the increased diameter. Thereafter, the grip is released so that the diameter of the base end portion decreases. Accordingly, the endoscope hood can be attached to the endoscope tip portion. After the endoscope hood is attached to the endoscope tip portion, a previously formed fragile portion is fractured so that the hood attachment jig is detached from the endoscope hood.